Who You Are
by Autumn.V.Elizabeth
Summary: EP tag to 2x06. Will/Henry SLASH. Don't like, don't read. ONESHOT.  You can't let who you are keep from getting close to people.


**Warnings: SLASH. If you don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. As per usual they're just toys for me to borrow and play with.**

**Pairing: Henry/Will**

**A/N: Just a short one shot that popped into my head while watching 'Fragments' (Season 2, Episode 6). Normally, I don't write this short of story so it should be interesting. This is my first Sanctuary fic, but it hopefully isn't my last! (Actually I have plans for another one, just not entirely sure what it's going to be yet :p) Please review (:**

_Who You Are_

Henry walked out of the Doc's office, her words still ringing in his ears. _You can't let who you are keep you from getting close to people, Henry._

_Yeah… right…_ he thought skeptically to himself as he wandered back to his room. Absentmindedly he stopped and stared out a widow. Rachel was still in the courtyard – the werewolf was a little surprised that Will wasn't already back out there talking to her. At the thought of the other man Henry smiled a little bit. The man certainly had an effect on people. He could calm them down, understand them just through a short conversation. Though, the brunette mused, he certainly was a magnet for danger and unfortunate events. Shaking his head slightly, Henry turned away from the window and almost walked right into the subject of his thoughts.

"Oh, hey Will," he managed, trying to ignore the blush that crept into his cheeks as he noticed the proximity of their faces.

He could smell the sweetness of Will's breath – indeed it was sweet. Intoxicating. The other man, however, just gave one of those half smiles before replying, "Hey. Are you uh… are… how're…" he stuttered.

_You can't let who you are keep you from getting close… _

Henry wanted to back away, but seemed to be frozen. A thousand emotions and thoughts raced through his head. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice the conflicting feelings on Will's. The latter bit his lip as he made up his mind.

_Come on Zimmerman. Really? This guy is probably about as straight as they come. _Yeah, that's what he'd thought about himself too, until he met the rough tech. Until he'd found out he was a werewolf and had saved his life for the first time. The doctor swallowed, "Henry, I –"

"Will. Just… there's…" _Ah, screw it, _the werewolf told himself.

He was never good with words, certainly not in these situations. So he did what he did best, he acted. Henry leaned forward slightly, brushing his lips against Will's in a kiss as light as snow. He closed his eyes, expecting Will to pull back in disgust, or hatred. He definitely did not expect the other man to lean into his kiss, much less tangle thin fingers through his hair. Eventually, they broke apart, both blushing furiously.

"Will, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..." Henry began.

"Shouldn't have what? Kissed me?"

Henry bit his lip and nodded.

"Why not? Dude, I wasn't exactly complaining," Will leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.

His eyes slid over to the brunette, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"I'm a werewolf. You're human, Will... _normal." _

The psychologist shrugged, "So?"

Henry looked pained, "What if I hurt you? What if I lose control?"

"The incident with Gerald proved you could control it."

Henry fidgeted and all but breathed, "Yeah..."

Will observed the tech for a moment before realizing dawned on him. "You're scared. You think I'll just abandon you, or hate you for who and what you are," he murmured, looking back at the floor.

The werewolf nodded, and chuckled to himself, _Trust Will to see exactly what I thought was hidden so well from everyone. _" Yeah... It's so lonely man... I want to have someone, a solid relationship but..."

"You're terrified of it ending," Will paused before continuing, "I'm the same way..."

Looking up, Henry was surprised by the look of pain and loneliness in his friend's eyes. He loved those blue eyes, they just made the protégé all the more beautiful. But seeing them that sorrowful...

Next thing Will knew, he was being wrapped in a tight embrace. Henry's arms had gone around his shoulders and held him tightly. Surprised, he returned the embrace and smiled. "Why me? I'm an abnormal," the wolf murmured into the doctor's shoulder.

Will's smile broadened, "It's who you are. Frankly," he held on tighter and whispered in Henry's ear, "I love you all the more because of it."

Henry pulled back and stared at Will, a smile beginning to play on his lips, "Who I am, huh?" he leaned forward and whispered in Will's ear, his lips brushing the pale lobe, "I love you too."

With that, he backed away and grinned, walking back down the hallway. Will stared after him for a moment in shock - he hadn't expected his feelings to be returned in the slightest. Shaking off the surprise, he jogged to catch up with Henry's long strides and grabbed his hand, pulling him around into a kiss. It was a gentle caress full of a thousand words and a single emotion the werewolf thought he'd never feel. Love.

**A little longer than expected. I enjoy it, did you? I know, I should be updating my other stories... I'm working on it... Kinda... Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! Should it go off to become a multi chapter fic? Please let me know.**

**~Ravvyn**


End file.
